This is who we are
by Cookiemonsterxx1
Summary: Sakura's bestfriend commits suicide, and her other bestfriend disappears, when she's she drifts from everyone, and when her hope has drained away a new student comes and tries to figure her out, and help. full summary in chapter one. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue Flashbacks

**Another story :0...i know, i know.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Rated 'M' for language,cutting,drug use, death and other things.  
**

**RomancexAngstxTragedyxHurt/Comfort**

* * *

**Prolouge: Flashbacks.  
**(January)**six monthes earlier.**

_Sakura laughed loudly when Sasuke tickled her sides, trying to shove him away while Ino stared at the movie, ignoreing the two.  
__"INOOO!" Sakura cried out between her laughter. "Make...Sas..uke..stooppp!"_

Ino turned slowly to look over her shoulder, getting an evil glint in her eye as she joined her male best friend to 'attack' there little cherry blossem.

_Sakura shoved them away and jumped up, backing up before tripping over a pile of pillows._

_Ino and Sasuke both stared, blinking when the girls laughter filled the house once again, causing them to crack up._

_Sakura stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes as she grinned at her two bestfriends.  
__she was the youngest of the trio, by a year but that never stopped anything._

_Ino was younger than Sasuke by four monthes, leaving the Uchiha the oldest and the 'brother' they both never had._

_Sakura sat back on the couch, making sure she was between the end and Ino so Sasuke couldn't get her again._

_"Can we finish the movie now?" Ino asked, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth., offering some to Sakura, who declined._

_Sasuke rewinded back to where they were and half sat, half layed on his end of the couch._

_Sakura sat cross-legged, staring intentivly at the screen as she began to scratch at her wrist._

_"Sakura" Ino whispered. "Are you alright?"_

_Sakura smiled. "Yeah, i just get those feelings." she stated_

_Ino eyed her friend for several more minutes before looking back at the movie._

**Couple days after that.**

_Sakura entered the school after winter break and walked towards her locker, waiting for Ino and Sasuke like she usually did._

"Hey look who it is" a voice sneered. "Pinkies without her body guards."

_Sakura looked up at Karin,backing up into the lockers. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound tough but failing when her voice came out in a whimper._

_Karin laughed, shoving Sakura more into the metal. "That's cute, "She smiled. "Trying to stick up for yourself."_

_"Hey!" Ino's voice echoed down the hallway as footsteps became faster_

_Karin pulled away from Sakura's trembling form and stood face to face with Ino._

_Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hug, buring his face into her hair. "Did she hurt you?" he questioned  
_

_Sakura shook her head 'no'_

_Sasuke looked at Ino and than back down at Sakura. "I wont let them hurt you" he promised. "Ever."_

(Febuary)**Five monthes.**

_Sakura sat infront of Ino and Sasuke on the snowy beach, drawing little pictures with her gloved hand.  
the silence was killing them all ,but none of them would speak._

_Ino glanced at Sakura's wrist and her eyes saddened._

_They'd break eachothers hearts in the long run, because they all had secrets that they hated._

_"Why?" Sasuke questioned finally, hitting the ground hard as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Why the fuck did you do it Sakura?!"_

_Sakura looked up from her picture to face him._

_"You were getting better" he whispered, "I wanna know what happened, i'll kill whoever hurt you."_

_Ino looked at the two, hugging her empty stomach._

_"Ino's throwing up again" Sakura stated, continuing to do her drawing, not wanting to see the look of hurt on there faces, she didn't mean to hurt them, she loved them both so much._

_Sasuke clenched his fist, looking at Ino as she began to cry._

_Sakura kept on her emotionless expression, but on the inside she was dying, aching to wrap her arms around them both and hug them, until they were better, until she was better._

_"I'll stop" Sakura whispered, pulling her hat down further on her ears. "Just..you two have to stop too."_

_Ino looked at the younger girl through clouded eyes._

_Sasuke stared out into the ocean._

_The wind picked up, blowing there hair around, making them all shiver._

_"Yeah" Sasuke whispered, looking at his two girls_

_Ino nodded, wiping her eyes._

(March)**Four monthes.**

_Sakura sat next to her friend in the cafeteria, smiling at Ino as she ate a ham sandwhich._

_Sasuke took a bite out of his tomato, smiling back at Sakura when she looked at him._

_"So i was thinking" Ino said, swallowing her bite. "We could have a sleepover at my place tonight."_

_Sakura bit into her salad, looking at the blond as she chewed slowly._

_"Sure" Sasuke nodded, "What do you say Saki?"_

_Sakura smiled again " i'd love to!" she cheered out, she noticed the change in there attitudes, but she never mentioned it._

_for instance, Ino ate, a lot but she never gained any weight, and another thing was Sasuke, he was always so tired looking and never really there anymore.  
She should've stopped it._

_"Hey guys!" Naruto grinned walking up to the table, "Teme, Ino ,Sakura?"_

Sakura blinked. "Oh! hey Naruto" she smiled

_"Dobe" Sasuke muttered_

_Ino smiled and gave a small wave._

_Sakura wanted to scream FAKE! STOP BEING SO FAKE!, she got up and grabbed her tray_

_"Sakura?" Ino questioned_

_"Im going to the bathroom" the girl whispered, disappearing into the crowd._

(April)**Three monthes.**

_"Come on!" Ino whined jumping up and down with impatience. "Sakura you look beautiful, lets gooo!"_

_Sakura looked into the full length mirror, eyeing her semi-dress and pink curls.  
She felt disgusting._

_Sasuke grabbed each of there hands and pulled them along, not wanting to wait any longer, his brother would be mad as it is._

_Sakura stumbled behind him, almost tripping several times, before they made it to Itachi's sleek black hummer._

_"Lets go and get this over with" Sasuke sighed, getting into the passanger seat while the two girls climbed into the back seat._

_Itachi eyed the three carefully and Sakura knew, he knew because you could see faint lines of where Sakura used cover up on her wrist, Ino looked thin, and Sasuke was finally gone._

**That night.**

_Sakura hugged a pillow to her chest as they all sat on Sasuke's bed, wearing her pyjamas like the other two._

"We should start off with questions, and answer them all truthfully." Ino grinned laying on her stomach "I'll go first, Sasuke, Sakura what if i ranaway?"

_Sakura looked at her friend with wide eyes. "I'd be sad and missing half of myself with out you! "_

_"I'd be pissed" Sasuke muttered. "What if i died."_

_Sakura hugged the pillow tighter, scared "Same answer i gave Ino."_

_"I'd be pissed also buddy!" Ino snapped_

_"W-what if i became..alien?" Sakura asked, trying to lighten up the mood_

_That's how that night went, funny questions and funny answers, nothing serious like the first two._

_Sakura fell asleep last, having nightmares._

(May)**Two monthes.**

_Sakura sat on the beach alone, staring up at the starry sky, she only wore scars now on her wrists.  
She stopped, but she wondered if Ino and Sasuke did too._

_"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, sitting beside her_

_Sakura looked at him through the corner of her eye "I needed to think " she stated, looking over when Ino sat down on the other side of her._

_"We did try" Ino whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. "We're so proud of you Saki."_

_Sakura looked back up at the sky, not answering her._

_"We're sorry" Sasuke muttered, laying on his back_

_"How long?" Sakura questioned._

_"about a week after we tried to stop." Ino whispered, afraid to look at the girl."what about you?"_

_"a week before semi." Sakura mumbled, clenching her hand into the cool sand, feeling a thin stone or two slice her palm._

_Ino stared into the ocean as silence envoloped the three._

_That night Sakura had the nightmares again._

**End of the month**

_Sasuke hung himself._

_Sakura locked herself up in her room ,not letting Ino or her mom in, bawling all night and it lasted untill the funeral._

_The funeral was to quiet, no one said anything except small talk and Sakura stood alone with Ino staring at the floor_

(June)**One month.**

_"Im leaving" Ino stated, as her and Sakura sat in the park_

_Sakura didn't understand untill it was to late, and that was a week later and the police arrived saying she disppeared.  
__Her heart broke as she collapased in her room, locking the door during her fall._

_Nothing could bring her out, not even Naruto or Hinata._

_Sakura's tears dried up slowly and she had to leave school for that whole month.  
__her mother even called a therapist, she had to go in August._

_Sakura didn't understand and she didn't think she ever would._

_**

* * *

**_

**Reveiw please!!  
and tell me how i did. i know it was sad... i am aware of that D:  
no bad talk please!  
and i need atleast five reveiws or i wont post chapter one. :] ( im so cruel.)**


	2. Chapter one

**Another story :0...i know, i know.**

**I also would like to thank my lovely reveiwers, i love you guys *tears up*  
**

**Rating:** 'M' for language,cutting,drug use, death and other things.

**RomancexAngstxTragedyxHurt/Comfort**

**Summary:**AU/ highschool. Sakura's bestfriend commits suicide, and her other bestfriend disappears, when she's alone without the only two people who really understood her she drifts from everyone, and when her hope has drained away a new student comes and tries to figure her out, and help.

* * *

**Chapter one: Summer, thearapy, and new neighbors.**

Blood slid down the white porcelin of the sink, slipping into the darkness of the drain, staining pale skin as the blade connected with the numb flesh again.

Sakura haruno, 15 years old and already broken beyond repair - _or so she thought._ -, tears slipped down her pale cheeks as she began to clean her wrist so it wouldn't get infected or be noticed, placing a wrap around it she slipped on her sweater and slung her backpack over her shoulder, she didnt bother to clean her face, they'd all know anyway.

"Sakura!" A voice yelled up the staires, coming from the young red haired women who happened to be her mother.

Sakura didn't respond as she walked towards the staircase, placing a headphone in each ear as her ipod already played, her dull emerald eyes glanced at the women as they passed eachother.

"Your fathers in the car waiting."

Sakura pulled the hood of her sweater up over her long pink hair and walked into the blazing heat, sticking her hands into her pockets while trudging towards her fathers honda, a frown etched on her once flawless features.

"Why do you have that ridiculously heavy sweater on?" her father questioned once she shut the door as he backed up out of the driveway.

"It's cold." Sakura deadpanned, staring out the window as she turned her music up more, it's always been cold after they left, and nothing could make her warm.

"whatever" the man mumbled, rolling down his window.

Sakura shut her eyes, letting the music wash over her body and take her away from this place.  
When she opened her eyes again, they were outside the facility.

"I'll be back around 6:00."

Sakura ignored him as she grabbed her bag and stepped out, walking towards the thick glass doors, disappearing from veiw once she was inside.

**.X.**

Sasori layed on his 'bed', throwing a ball up to the ceiling and catching it repeatidly, while mouthing the words to his music that blarred in his head so he wouldn't be able to hear Hidan and Deidara argue over nothing.  
A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and threw his headphones on the mattress, it was way to quiet and he wanted to find out why.

Loud laughter echoed through the house when Sasori opened his door and water fell on his head, clenching and unclenching his fists while he stood there soaked, "I'll give you untill the count of ten," he snarled at Deidara and Hidan."five...."

Deidara ran before Hidan, shoving the jashinist out of the way.

"ten," Sasori smirked, taking off after the two of them.

Itachi sighed when they ran by, asking himself why he even moved in with them

"Itachi" an emotionless voice said behind him.

The Uchiha looked over his shoulder, staring face to face with Gaara.

**.X.**

Sakura pulled out a notebook from her bag opening to a clean page that wasn't written on she began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_I took a sudden interest in you, and why? you ask, im not to sure.  
But im quittiing... the drugs, i guess for now, i think it's been what? a week since my last one  
I believe that's accually an improvement, don't you?_

_As for everything else, i don't think i can stop.  
The release helps me deal with everything better, even though Tsunade said you would.  
You don't by the way, so thanks for nothing._

_I stopped by Sasuke's grave Diary, i think someone else goes there, maybe Itachi, i don't know i haven't seen him since the funeral._

_I think it's funny how that works, you're so close to someone and than everything just crumbles.-_

Sakura stuffed the notebook into her bag and trembled, biting her lip so hard to stop from crying, begging herself not to break down infront of all these people, she couldn't infront-

"Sakura?" A familliar voice questioned. "Sakura is that-...oh my god."

Sakura looked up, blinking in surprise when Itachi stood infront of her, she didn't want to see him here, _oh god please no._ she begged, letting her tears go now

"Sakura, it's been-"

"Haruno, Sakura" Tsunade called out, holding a clipboard in her hand while she stared at her paitent.

Sakura sat there frozen with shock before letting out a hiccup sounding sob and getting up, pushing past who ever was in her way to get to Tsunades office.

Tsunade eyed the Uchiha for a few more moments before disappearing around the corner.

"Gaara," Itachi swallowed hard, as he wiped his forhead. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Was he someone you knew?" Tsunade questioned, walking into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Sakura wiped away her tears, sitting in the chair across from the blond, "y-yeah."

"Who was he?" Tsunade asked, crossing one of her legs over the other.

"Itachi... Uchiha." Sakura whispered, hugging her arms across her thin stomache as she stared at the floor

Tsunade nodded, saving that conversation for later. "Have you made any progress?"

"I stopped the drugs again, but your still the only one i talk to, "Sakura said to the floor.

"What about the cutting? and starving yourself? Sakura have you made progress on those things?"

"No." She deadpanned, throwing her bag over one shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"Sakura ..." Tsunade whispered, not bothering to stop the teenager from leaving.

**.X.**

Sasori stared at Itachi when him and Gaara returned home, leaning against the counter he brought his glass to his lips. "Somethings bothering you, Uchiha," he stated in deadpan, taking a drink.

Itachi stopped what he was doing to look at the man with his eyebrow raised. "Why do you assume that?"

"It's written all over your face, Itachi," Kisame answered for Sasori, rummanging through a box of unopened stuff.

"It's nothing, "Itachi stated . "I just ran into an old friend."

Sasori pushed Kisame away while staring at Itachi. "Who's this old friend Uchiha?"

"Nevermind, come on Gaara we need to register you for school" Itachi called out, glaring at the two as he walked off.

**.X.**

Sakura wiped away the tears from her eyes, kneeling infront of Sasukes grave. "I still don't get why you did it, " she whispered. "You were getting better, you promised you were getting better Sasuke ... w-what happened?" she choked, covering her face with her hands as she began to sob.

_Forever never seems so long after the promises are gone._

"Ino left too Sasuke" Sakura forced out. "I should've told you sooner, but I didn't know how ... and now I'm all alone" she stated. " I dont know what to do anymore, and I seen Itachi today, I was scared ... we use to be all so close" she whispered. " .... What went wrong with us?" she questioned . "Why am the only one left?"

Sakura stood up and brushed the dirt from her jeans, running her fingers over top of the smooth stone. "Goodnight Sasuke, I'll come back," she stated, pressing play on her ipod and walking away as she checked the time.

**.X.**

"Sakura honey!" Her mother yelled out from the kitchen. "Where were you ?!"

Sakura glanced from the corner of her eye, catching the tears in her mothers eyes before she ran up the stairs to escape from this world and go into her own.

"Just let her go, " her father sighed. "She's home, and she's safe"

Sakura fumbled with the box that held her stuff, wiping away more tears she finally got it.

Shakey fingers glided the blade across the pale numb flesh of her wrist, and music played loudly so her parents wouldn't hear her sharp intakes of breath.

Falling backwards on her bed, she stared at the ceiling while she bled on her bed sheets, not bothering to stop it.

**.X.**

Itachi layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought about the past.

"Hey partner, you okay?" Kisame questioned, sitting up some. "Is that girl still bothering you?"

Itachi glanced over. "Kisame, she is not just any girl," he stated.

"Than do share, what is so wonderful about her?" Kisame questioned, laying back down.

Itachi didn't answer him as he shut his eyes, blocking out everything so he could sleep.

**.X.**

Gaara sat on the roof, staring up at the stars as he thought about the pink haired girl that got Itachi so worked up. "Who are you? " he questioned to nothing, glancing over next door as he caught a glimpse of pink in one of the windows.

Sasori watched him from the shadows, staring at the younger red head with an eyebrow raised " not you too, " he whispered under his breath as he began to back up and disappear into the night.

**.X.**

Sakura walked into her bathroom, staring into the mirror as tears streamed down her pale cheeks and her left hand gripped a pair of scissors in her bloody fingers, letting out a choked sob she raised the scissors to her long pink hair

_-Flashback- _

_"I like your long hair, " Ino stated, lifting a strand of the rosettes hair. "It's pretty."_

_"She'd look fine either way," Sasuke said, leaning back on the couch to watch the two on his bed."Ino stop brainwashing the kid."_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke, tears brimming her eyes. "You really think that?"_

_Sasuke smiled slighty. "i havent lied to you yet Sakura, and i dont plan on starting."_

_Ino giggled when tears streamed down her little cherry blossems cheeks. "Okay Sakura calm down, do you want to call your parents to tell them your here?"_

_Sakura lifted a handful of her hair to her line of vision, staring at it. "No," she whispered, dropping her hair as she wiped away her tears. "Im so happy i have you guys."_

_Ino tostled her hair. "Yeah, we love you too Saki "_

_-end-_

Chunks of pink fell to the floor slowly as her hair reached her shoulders and she stopped, dropping the scissors with a loud thunk.  
Tears stained her cheeks at she continued to stare at her reflection, not knowing what else to do, she finished crying long ago, she was done for the night.

* * *

**Review please!**

**also, schools starting up soon and i dont know if i can update any of my stories as much D: D: it's going to suck!  
But! i will try!**


End file.
